Want, Take, Have
by EllieRose101
Summary: When Faith encouraged Buffy to let loose and take what she wanted, she wasn't expecting the object of her desire to be Spike. (Set during 'Bad Girls')
1. Want

A/N: For the purposes of this story, Angel never came back, and these are the circumstances in which Spike returned to Sunnydale in Season Three, instead of the happenings in 'Lover's Walk.'

* * *

Want

As they patrolled, Faith had been asking Buffy non-stop for intimate details about what it was like to, as she put it, "bang the undead."

Buffy had asked her to stop, of course, but that did as much good as asking the sun not to rise in the morning.

 _That analogy probably would have worked better if the sun hadn't literally failed to rise the other week, randomly,_ she realized. _I live in the weirdest place ever._

Trying to concentrate on guarding the perimeter of the graveyard, she was once again reminded by her own traitorous body that it had needs. Or, again, as Faith had put it: how slaying made a girl hungry and horny.

Already they'd fought off two fledglings, three demons, and a whole bunch of those vamps seeking Balthazar's amulet or whatever.

Now Buffy's stomach was rumbling. She needed release, a snack, a hot shower, and a long sleep. In that order.

After a while, Faith finally changed subject long enough to suggest they call it a night.

"We showed up, did our duty. Now it's time to blow off some steam."

"Now you're making sense," Buffy allowed. "What have you got in mind?"

Faith didn't answer her, as such, but the wicked glint in her eye told Buffy she probably wouldn't approve of it.

* * *

Outside the sporting good store, Buffy's suspicions were proved right.

Before she could say a word to dissuade her, Faith had already smashed her way into the place and started taking a crossbow and anything else she wanted in sight.

"Do you think this place is insured?" Buffy asked her, also looking around.

"Strangely, not my priority," Faith answered.

When she saw Buffy was eyeing up knives but too afraid to go any further, the second slayer shook her head.

"B. When are you gonna get this? A slayer's life is simple. Want? Take. Have."

Despite her better judgment, she gave a small nod and stepped closer to the display case.

"Want, take, have. I'm getting it."

As she reached out her hand towards it, however, she heard a loud voice coming from the front of the store.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground! Now!"

Faith rolled her eyes at the cop but did as he asked.

Tossing the crossbow at his feet, she and Buffy raised their hands as they prepared to lie down on top of the broken glass lying all over the floor.  
But that was the instant Spike stepped out of the shadows and knocked the police officer to the ground instead.

Buffy's eyes widened at the sight. How did this keep happening to her?

Turned out, Spike was wondering the same thing.

"Why is it I keep finding you in compromising positions, eh, luv?" he asked. "This is the second good man of the law I've had to fight for you. You'd think being a white hat would make you more inclined to stick to the rules."

It was only then that he noticed she was not alone.

"And what's this?" he continued. "Corrupting some of yer little friends, too? Tsk tsk."

"I'm a big girl," said Faith, looking him up and down before turning to Buffy.

"Who's this guy?"

"Spike," said Buffy, simply. She was much too shocked to see him again to explain anything else.

"As in William the Bloody? No way. You know all the cool vamps!"

When Buffy gave her a withering look that just screamed, 'Don't even think about it. He's mine!' both slayers were as surprised as each other.

Spike didn't catch this, however. He was looking down at the cop again, as if deciding whether he should risk a quick snack.

Apparently he went against his urge because, after a minute, he looked back up to see both Buffy and Faith still stood there, staring back at him.

Something was off.

Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed the air.

There was a heavy scent of slayer arousal, but that was par for the course anytime he found Buffy fighting or doing anything remotely naughty.

A strange thrill of terror ran through Spike, as he realized she wasn't the only one giving off the scent.

He looked straight at Buffy as he asked, very seriously, "New slayer?"

"New slayer," she affirmed.

He didn't quite know how to deal with that information, and he didn't really have time to, anyway. The policeman was starting to regain consciousness again.

Realizing this, Buffy shook off the last of her shock and pulled both Faith and Spike outside. All three of them walked away from the place, in the direction of the Bronze.

Once there, they all stopped to look at each other again.

"So, what's the deal, B.?" asked Faith.

She was giving Spike the once over again, and Buffy didn't like it.

Choosing to ignore it, however, she turned to question Spike.

"Why are you back?"

"What?" he smirked. "I can't pop by for a visit? It's a good job yer mum's a lot nicer company. I'd get the feeling I'm not wanted."

Buffy's jaw dropped as she realized she hadn't once considered doing an dis-invite on her house for Spike.

"You went to visit my mom?!"

"O'course. She invited me back for tea last time I was around. It'd be rude not to."

Shaking her head, Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose. That would be so typical of her mom.

"What's the deal?" Faith asked again, drawing the conversation back to herself. "Do we fight?"

After considering things for a moment, Buffy said, "You go home. Pretend you've been in all night if the cops come calling. I'll take Spike to the city limits and make sure the sign doesn't hit him on the ass on the way out of town."

It should have probably worried Buffy that Faith didn't even question her decision to let Spike go free, but she was too busy being concerned by the fact that Faith's eyes had travelled to Spike's backside when she'd made that comment about his ass.

"Now, Spike," said Buffy, hauling him up and pushing him down the alley, away from the other slayer.

To her surprise, Spike didn't put up much resistance to being manhandled. His only complaint was that she might "bruise the leather" of his coat.

Releasing him, a few streets away, Buffy turned to face him again.

"Why are you really here?"

Spike was tempted to lie but, for some reason, he decided to tell all.

It wasn't like Joyce hadn't already gotten the goods out of him.

"Dru and me are done," he said.

"Okay," said Buffy, hands on hips. "And?"

Spike looked at her intensely, all pretense dropped. "And you wanna know why?" he said.

"Enlighten me."

"You."

Buffy almost choked around her tongue.

"Howzat?"

"You're bleedin' everywhere. Can't get you off my mind. Dru an' her soddin' gift could see it all."

"I- what?" Buffy continued to stammer. Spike had never been that candid with her, before. But if she thought he was being blunt and straightforward already, she was about to be surprised again.

"I want you," Spike admitted. The words fell from his mouth, simply. There was no attitude, or mocking, or disgust. No hint of a joke.

Now Buffy swallowed around the lump in her throat.

Sure, she'd imagined this happening, but not once did she ever think it would.

She could feel heat rising in her cheeks as he stepped closer to her.

"What do you say, Slayer?" he drawled, only inches from her face.

Buffy looked at his face, more clearly than she ever had done before. It was handsome. Much more refined and expressive than Angel's

A terrible thought played in her mind, mixed in with all the desires for him she'd ever repressed.

 _A slayer's life is simple. Want? Take. Have._

She didn't know about simple, but a slayer's life did tend to be short. Forget what she had to loose, what Buffy could gain from this was making her thoughts run away with her.

"What do you want?" Spike continued to whisper against her flesh, leaning ever closer.

She answered him with a bruising kiss.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Take

Take

Spike kissed Buffy breathless. Her heart raced as his hands began to move in the same rhythm as his lips.

 _This is crazy! What am I doing?!_

He stepped forward, effectively pushing her back against a wall, and making room for his slim form between her legs.

Buffy gasped as she felt his hard cock against the inside of her thigh.

 _This is way out of control!_

Even as she thought it, she knew there was no way she was going to stop. She wouldn't know how, even if she wanted to.

Buffy then released a whimper, as Spike's mouth moved to her neck, where it nipped at her with blunt teeth until she was rocking against him.

She was on edge, ready to blow, when he pulled back.

 _Surely he didn't change his mind?_

"Not here," he said, his voice husky.

"Huh?" Buffy's vision was almost fuzzy with lust.

"Let's go somewhere else. I wanna take my time."

The slayer found herself nodding, and they set off; her leaning on Spike due to her legs having taken on a jelly-like consistency.

After a moment, she forced them to stop again, though. Spike looked at her.

"Where?" she asked.

"What?"

"You said someplace else. Where are we going?"

Spike hesitated. _Is it really a good idea to tell your arch nemesis where your hideout is, especially when said nemesis burnt the last hideout down?_

He shook his head. Some things were more important than mere buildings, and he could always find a new place, if need be.

"I've got somewhere," he said, finally. "It's close by."

He was pleased whenever Buffy looked relieved and exclaimed, "Oh, good!"

She was letting herself go. Walking on the wild side. Faith would be so proud.

They continued walking…

Close by, it seemed, was still pretty far when your body was running off adrenaline and hormones, screaming inside you to work their will. But the chemicals inside Buffy weren't the only thing affecting her. The cold night air had cleared her head, some, and now she was starting to second-guess herself.

Spike must have noticed the enthusiasm start to drain out of her, as their walking gradually slowed, because he suddenly shoved her against a wall again.

Buffy was going to protest, but she found she could only make a grunting sound, as he quickly undid her belt, stuck his hand into her pants, and began rubbing her through the soft fabric of her panties.

"Gahhh! Spike!"

"That's right, baby," he crooned. "Cum for me."

And she did. For all his talk about wanting to take his time, he'd got her off in under a minute.

She knew why he'd done it, of course. There was definitely no way she was going to change her mind now. She needed to feel him inside her, and she needed it as quickly as possible.

They practically ran the last few yards to his crypt.

 _A crypt. I'm gonna do it in a crypt! Oh god!_

"Ready?" Spike asked, as soon as they were inside and he'd slammed the door shut.

"Uh huh," said Buffy, her resolve wavering again.

He stopped half way through unzipping himself and looked at her.

"You do want to do this, yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered, in a squeak, as her hands fumbled with a button on her shirt. " _Totally_."

Spike stepped closer to her again, and took her hands in his. The action caused them to be eye to eye again, too.

"You don't need to worry, luv. I'll go easy… at least, at first."

Buffy released a sharp burst of laughter at his sincere statement of concern turned out-and-out declaration of devious intent, complete with wicked grin.

She felt grateful for the release of regular tension, even as her sexual frustration rocketed again.

 _Gee, Buffy, do you wanna change your mind some more, or do you actually wanna get laid tonight?_ Her inner monologue had obviously spent too long listening to Faith. The other slayer was _so_ dead if this didn't work out.

Making a firm decision to finish what she'd started – what her body was oh so ready for, and would probably forever hold against her, if she denied it to herself – Buffy gave up on her shirt buttons and simply ripped the garment off her.

Spike's eyes dazzled at the sight of her bare flesh exposed to him.

And then he was unzipping again.

When his cock popped free of his pants, it was Buffy's turn to stare, amazed. Her mouth went dry.

 _There is no way that's gonna fit!_

Even so, she felt her crotch dampen further.

She rubbed her legs together, just to get a bit of friction going, and Spike took this as an invitation to hurry up, quickly divesting them both of the rest of their clothing.

In a flash, Buffy found herself on her back, with Spike only millimeters above her.

"Are you ready, Buffy?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she said, all doubts now gone from her mind.

He slipped in, right to the hilt, and they both moaned at the sensation.

"You're so wet!" said Spike, after he'd taken a moment to adjust himself.

"You too," said Buffy, before realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "I mean, uh… thanks?"

Spike laughed, rich and deep.

"You're a weird bird, you know that, Slayer?"

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

He started moving within her, instead.

Everything from there on out was a blur. A tangle of limbs, and feelings, and time.

Buffy had cum an incalculable number of times before Spike reached his first orgasm, and then a couple of times afterwards, as well.

When he rolled over to look at her, having initially laid back to take a breather, Spike asked her if she was ready for round two.

Her jaw dropped open.

 _Round two? Is he serious?_

He was serious.

They were at it most of the night, off and on, trying every position, speed, and intensity imaginable.

To Buffy's surprise, she discovered she liked it best on top, at a steady pace, and hard as can be.

Come morning, she was done. Spent. Utterly blissful and boneless.

"So glad I run into you," Spike muttered, to which Buffy only smiled in response.

Glad didn't cover it. It had quickly become the best night of her life.

She drifted off into sleep, knowing full well that there was no going back from her actions.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Have

Have

Morning came too soon and, for Buffy, it brought a fresh set of anxieties with it. Before she even opened her eyes, she had put herself through sixteen possible scenarios of what might happen now she and Spike were a thing, and most of them were bad.

 _Are we even a thing? Is he even gonna want to hang around, and keep doing this, or is he gonna skip town again?_

It was as she asked herself this last question that she remembered, with full Technicolor clarity, the aftermath of her first time with Angel.

Eyes now snapping open, Buffy felt relief flood through her at the sight of Spike still beside her, with no evidence of pain or evil intent on his face.

 _Though, do evil people really look evil when they're sleeping?_ She didn't know.

Worrying her lip between her teeth, she gave him a small nudge.

Nothing happened, and she nudged him again, this time eliciting a small groan.

"Spike!" she said, right in his ear, causing him to bolt upright – accidently head-butting her in the process.

"Shit, Slayer!" he exclaimed, eyes wildly searching the room. "What happened?!"

"You hit me, you mook!"

"In my sleep?"

"No. There now!"

Spike blinked. "Yeah, but where's the danger?"

Buffy stopped clutching her head and stared at him.

 _Oh, I'll show you danger!_

"Sorry," said Spike, off her look. "I mean, was there danger? You woke me up all sudden, like."

His eyes were pleaded, and she decided to forgive him. Not only was it not intentional, he had said sorry, and she had startled him. Even so…

"This was a mistake," she said, getting up to search for her clothes.

Spike was having none of it. Putting a hand on her arm and turning her back around to face him, he asked, "What's all this? Have I missed something?"

Buffy cast her eyes down, struggling to find a way to explain.

 _Am I being just as big a jerk as Angel was to me?_ she asked herself, deciding that, no, that wasn't possible. No one could be as bad as that. But that didn't mean she was being fair to Spike, either. If she'd woken up to him panicking and calling their wonderful night together a mistake she'd be pissed.

"I'm just… a little gun-shy, I guess," she admitted to the floor.

When Spike didn't say anything, she risked a quick look at his face.

There were a thousand emotions being expressed on that face, and each one made Buffy want him just that little bit more: understanding of what she just said, and the way she reacted; horror at the reason why; annoyance that he hadn't realized sooner; worry that she might not be okay; and… she swallowed, not wanting to name the other emotion she could see there, plain as day.

To her relief, he didn't voice any of those things. He just reached for her hand, and requested that she stay with him.

Buffy nodded, before awkwardly climbing back up the bed and settling herself into the crook of his arm.

"Was a hell of a night," Spike commented.

"I'll say," Buffy agreed, blushing; happy for the change of topic.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not really," she said.

Spike quirked his eyebrow at her, and she clarified, "Don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a week but, yeah, I'm good."

"Ah," said Spike, smirking. "The good hurt."

 _The good hurt. That's definitely one way to put it._ A very good way, now she thought about it.

As her body began to register signs of arousal again, Buffy moved her head, to allow her access to Spike's face. Then, with no small act of courage, she placed a kiss to his cheek.

In response to that, he shifted in the bed, bringing her closer to him.

Only when Buffy was settled in this new position did she notice he had his fair share of arousal, too.

She gulped.

"Fancy it, luv?" Spike asked, in that sinfully seductive voice of his, having caught her eyeing up the very noticeable peak in the thin sheet covering his hips.

Her mouth watered, but common sense prevailed.

"What is this to you?" she asked, beyond happy when he answered her with zero hesitation and complete sincerity.

"Everything," he said, enveloping her in a kiss.

This time when they had sex, it wasn't just sex. Everything had changed between them, somehow, and it made Buffy's heart ache in a way she hadn't felt in almost a year.

A good ache.

The kind of ache that told you that, if you didn't spend the rest of your life touching this person, you would likely explode with grief; the kind of ache that left no room for uncertainty.

This wasn't sex, this was making love. Buffy could see it now, with perfect clarity. What's more, it didn't scare her.

On the verge of orgasm, when Spike let loose a litany of utterances of Buffy's name, and a list of her attributes – _Buffy, you're so good. So good! Buffy! Oh, Buffy!_ – it came as no surprise when he finished with, "Buffy, I love you!"

From her position on top of him, she watched as his eyes slowly shed their sex-addled haze, focusing back on her.

Buffy saw the exact moment he realized what he'd said, and she responded by leaning down and kissing him once more.

Lips parting again, she told him, "I love you, too."

His fingers tightened on her hips, and she felt him harden inside her again.

"God, I love you," he breathed against her flesh.

Buffy just smiled at him. Whatever came next, it was gonna be good. They had each other, now, and nothing else mattered.

The End.


End file.
